Happy Accidents
by starlightwillow
Summary: Bob and Tina get into a really bad fight. What happens when Tina runs away...to her boyfriends house! Rated M for later chapters Tina x Jimmy Junior


***Author's note-Hello readers so I had this idea and I'm writing it, so yeah. There will be smut in a later chapter. If you don't like smut then this isn't the story for you. I hope you enjoy reading this *******

"I can't believe you were two hours late to work!" Bob exclaimed.

"I was ay my club meeting dad!" Tina stated.

"That's no excuse young lady! You have a responsibility at the restaurant and you know that."

"I have a life outside the restaurant dad!"

Normally Linda would butt in and defend Tina. She really does have a life and Bob doesn't seem to understand that, however Linda is out of town with Gale at an art meeting. Tina would be on her own this time.

"This isn't just the restaurant Tina. You live here; this is how we earn a living. The less you help the harder it is to earn money to pay for our house! We need you here Tina."

"What's the point of even having a house if we're always working to pay for it? All I ever do is work and when I try to have a life and do things you just scold me for being late to work!" Tina practically screamed.

"What's the point of having a daughter who can't take care of her responsibilities? I wish you weren't so useless!" Bob screamed back, face bright red.

Tina, obviously upset, ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room, crying. Gene and Louise looked at their father, shocked that he could say such a thing.

"Dad wasn't that way too harsh?" Louise said uncomfortably.

"No I don't think it was." He said, face still red.

Bob stormed out to his room, still pretty pissed.

Meanwhile….

Tina lay on her bed crying. Her tears flowing out as she repeated his words in her head over and over like a broken record. After an hour of emotional torture she got an idea.

'If I'm so useless, then it won't matter if I'm here.'

She grabbed a backpack and packed all the essentials; clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, money, journal. She was all packed, but where would she run off too? She was definitely not living with Teddy or Mort, that's just plain weird. Gale would be back in a few days but she had a loud mouth and her grandparents lived in Florida. She couldn't think of any adult to run away to. However she did know a certain teenage boy that lived right across the street from her. Her boyfriend Jimmy Jr. He would gladly let her live with him. They would just have to be careful not to let the twins or his dad find out.

Tina grabbed the emergency phone from underneath her pillow and texted Jimmy Jr.

_Hey Jimmy Jr. My dad and I got into a really bad fight and I'm running away. Can I live with you? I promise to be super careful and not get caught. _

Tina walked around her room as she waited for his reply.

_Sure Tina whatever you need. Sneak in through the back door I'll be waiting for you _

Relieved Tina texted him back.

_Ok _

Tina grabbed her purple backpack and climbed out her window, using a pillow to land on. She checked the area and headed across the street. When she arrived at his back door she could see Jimmy Jr waiting for her. He quickly pulled her in.

"Everyone is asleep so we gotta be very quiet." Jimmy Junior whispered.

Tina nodded in response.

When they got in his room Jimmy Jr immediately hugged Tina and asked what happened.

Tina felt a little uncomfortable to discuss the argument, but she decided to tell him anyways. I mean they're boyfriend and girlfriend, right? They should be able to tell each other anything.

"I got home 2 hours late, because I was at my club meeting and he started scolding me for being late to work. I told him that I have a life outside the restaurant and he kept telling me about how I have to do my responsibility because that's how we make a living. I told him, "What's the point of having a house if we are constantly working." Tina started tearing up as she repeated the last thing her father said to her. "And then he said 'What's the point of having a daughter who can't take care of her responsibilities? I wish you weren't so useless!'" Tina started crying yet again.

Jimmy Jr pulled her in for a hug, comforting her. Tina gladly accepted his love and comfort and rested her head against his chest. Jimmy Jr stroked her hair as he embraced her. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Tina stopped crying.

"I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this." Tina said, sniffling a little.

"It's fine. I just want to make sure you're happy." Jimmy Jr said compassionately.

Tina smiled at his kind words. She wondered how her stay would affect their relationship.

***Authors Note- Sorry if Bob's a little OC but I needed to make this work somehow. Anyways leave a review if you want, it really motivates me to write more. I also accept criticism or any other ideas or suggestions. Well that's all so see ya next chapter!***


End file.
